potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnathan Sean Winters
Johnathan Winters Winters, MM, MP, RM, is a Jewish-Irish Member of Parliament. Early Life Johnathan Sean Winters, called Sean by associates, was born in 1710 in the town of Kilkee of the County Clare, Ireland to his father Robert Winters, of Irish descent, and mother Rosaline Winters, a Jewish woman originally from France. Robert Winters was a tailor by trade, opening his own bespoke shop in Kilkee after a short career in the British Navy. Rosaline was a former musician who made money as a tutor of voice and strings. Winters has no siblings. From an early age Winters was exposed heavily to the sea by his father, who would find charters for Sean aboard local fishing vessels starting at the age of 12, after the death of his mother. Sean would swap between fishing work and apprenticing under his father for alternating period of 4 months at sea followed by six to eight months ashore. This would continue until Sean would turn 16, at which time he would be chartered for two full years aboard an Antarctic whaling ship. Upon returning from this voyage at 18, Sean would apprentice full time under his father for two years, being certified as a Journeyman tailor just before turning 20. At the age of 20, Winters's father wrote to his brother, Captain Matthew Winters of the Royal Navy, seeking a position for Winters in the Royal Navy. Captain Winters was able to secure an enlistment as a Seaman aboard a vessel chartered for India. Royal Navy and Marines Winters would travel to London in 1730 to board the HMS Star of India, a Galleon bound for India. Winters would serve aboard this vessel for four years with minimal excitement. The most notable encounter of this time was when Winters was stabbed twice in the lower right side during a bar fight, a wound which would become infected and require him to starve out for ten days by eating only what was absolutely necessary and drinking nothing but salt water and whisky. Winters would leave the Royal Navy in 1734 at the rank of Leading Seaman, and immediately seek an enlistment with the Royal Marines. Winters had first encountered the Royal Marines during his final year of naval service, having seen their tenacity and ability in the brawl during which he was stabbed. Winters would seek a commission as a Corporal in the Royal Maine Highlanders, a position he earned. Winters service officially started in 1736, after the completion of his combat training. His first duty station was in a Marine barracks established in Barcelona as a result of rising tensions between the English and Spanish preceding the Paradoxian war. In the peace time before the conflicts start, Winters was able to make regular trips to Milan and build several connections with local mills, as well as the Ermenegildo Zegna and Loro Piana mills to benefit his father's business back home. Winters would serve well during the Paradoxian war, being wounded once by a Spanish sniper shot through his left shoulder, a wound which only took him out of service for five days. Upon returning to service, Winters would be promoted to Sergeant and reassigned to the Headquarters and Supply section of his unit for the remainder of his service in 1741. At the conclusion of his eleven years of military service, Winters had reached the rank of Sergeant, and earned the Military Medal, India Star, and Paradoxian War Medal. 1741-1747 Winters would spend the next 6 years working between his fathers ship and aboard fishing and merchant vessels, making yearly trips to Italy to bring back as many fine wools and chasmeres as possible to support his father's business, which winters would take full ownership of after his father's death in in 1744. During this time Winters would also make several business ventures including buying a majority stake in a distillery in Perthshire of Scotland, as well as founding his own charter and fishing business, setting his eyes on the Caribbean in 1747. 1747-Present Day After six years spent touring the same places and doing the same tasks, Winters sought change. Towards the summer of 1750, Winters would travel back around England, eventually making his way to Suffolk, where he would elect to establish his business ventures under one name, the Vagabond Goods Co., and would establish the first warehouse and distribution center for his ready made clothing and Scotch. It is also here that he would make his first foray into politics, being asked to serve as the Member of Parliament for the Seat. Winters would take Seat 24, Suffolk of Midlands and East Anglia in early 1751, and would hold that seat for one year. Immediately following his election, Winters traveled to the American and Caribbean Colonies on an expedition to establish business holdings. Upon a brief return to England, Winters would travel to Perthshire to move towards purchasing the remaining shares of the distillery, changing it's name to Winter's Fine Whiskys. During this time, Winters would run for, and win, Seat 59, Perthshire of Scotland in 1752. Shortly after receiving this position, Winters would finally charter his first extended private expedition to the Caribbean Isles. Personality and Beliefs Winters is a very busy person, always tying himself up in one project or another, which is the main reason his is not married. Before taking his seat in Parliament, Winters would spend much time travelling between his businesses, insisting upon taking personal charge of each branch until his left for the Caribbean in 1752. Winters is also an avid music lover, and is well versed in voice, violin, cello, and percussion instruments. He also enjoys the bagpipes, though not enough to learn them to a point of mastery. This love was instilled in him by his mother during his youth before her death in 1722. Winters is a very progressive member of Parliament, standing fairly liberally on social issues, and conservative on economic and defense. Likely due to his service in the Paradoxian War, Winters has a great disdain for the Spanish, and all things relating to them in current times. Compared to most Irishmen, Winters has a strong stomach for the Imperialistic English tyrants who control his homeland, going so far as to join their Parliament. Religiously, Winters belongs to no major belief. His views of any form of religion can be rather scathing at times, having seen the effects of fanaticism time and time again. He personally believes, "there really is too much coincidence for their not to be some higher power, though I cannot possibly say how much sway they have in our lives overall, nor can any man. Religion must be a personal experience, and never a tool to support a crusade or tirade. It also should not be like some magic charm which we rub before we roll the dice of flip our cards." In his personal life outside of work and business, Winters is an avid explorer. He also enjoys gambling and drinking, and can often be seen having various drinks throughout the day while being careful to not get grossly drunk until the evening. He also enjoys cigars, and typically has one in his mouth at all times, changing the flavor and darkness throughout the day. Due to his travels, Winters is fluent in Gaelic, English, and Italian, and has a working knowledge of Hebrew and Spanish. Category:British Category:MP